Okemon!!
by Magical Moos
Summary: "What's an Okemon?" Pikachu asked, "And why in the world did you let him drink that stuff you found in a bottle?"


Note: Sorry if I dis any of the characters you like in the show. I'm just being my weird self! Oh yeah! And I do own Poke'mon! *guys in white coats drag her away!* I do! I do!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon or Felix, or Ivan, or Sheaba, or… anyone else that I throw in somewhere… Ya… I do own the story and Drogan and I own the rights to my mom in the fanfiction world! Yeah!  
  
Another note: This is NOT for people who like poke'mon! OR Goldensun's Felix.  
  
I expect to get flamed because of this! Oh, what the hell.  
  
And: Meet my muse Blood Beak, she doesn't want to talk right now though…  
  
  
  
One sunny night Ash, Brick and Misty were walking along. ((Remembers that his name is Brock)) Sorry… One sunny day Ash Misty and Brock were walking along being happy in their happy way with their happy minds that were happy... "Yes!" yelled Ash as he picked up a small golden rock. "With this I can't loose!"  
  
Misty looked at him with the little bubbles floating around and said, "What can't you loose Ash?"  
  
"The sky!!" Ash screamed and dropped to the ground muttering something about okemon.  
  
"What's an okemon?" Pikachu asked looking down at Ash. "And why in the world did you let him drink that stuff you found in that bottle?"  
  
"You can speak?!" Both of the humans yelled before giggling madly and taking another swig of the purple liquid. "This stuff isn't that bad…" Brock laughed like a girl and fell down on the ground next to Ash. "You know? I've always hated that tree." He pulled out a little red ball and threw it at the tree. "Go! Onix!" The ball bounced off the tree and hit him in the face.  
  
"Brock. That's the rubber ball that you got from the dog trainer." Misty giggled and picked it up. "You have to do this!" She pulled out a Poke' ball and did the same thing, but a starfish came out of it. "Starmie, kill Felix!" The starfish disappeared into the distance.  
  
"Who's Felix?" Ash asked as he woke up.  
  
"Someone who must die!" Misty screamed, spraying food everywhere.  
  
"What is the authors deal?" Brock asked. And to answer him Drogan fell out of the sky and landed on… ((picks random poke'mon)) …a porygon! The porygon made what ever noise they make and ran away crying. "Ah! It's the evil weirdo from planet baboon!" Brock yelled.  
  
"I am not!" Drogan started to cry. "I hate you so much!" and then to Misty, "You hate Felix too?"  
  
"Yeah, he's such a jerk." She smiled stupidly and pulled out some glue. "But I love glue!" The glue spilled all over pikachu blinding it for life.  
  
"Who the hell is Felix?!" Ash walked over, stepping on pikachu, and not caring. "Tell me!!!" He grabbed the rubber ball from Misty and started eating it.  
  
Suddenly, the evil mother-monster came and unplugged the computer. "Die! Evil children! You must not have fun!"  
  
All the poke'mon began running around trying to find somewhere to hide. Brock said with those annoying little bubblys around his head, "I seem to have lost my phone number, can I borrow yours?"  
  
Ash, Misty, Drogan, and the still blinded and pained pikachu all sweat-dropped. "How the hell can you think my mom's hot? That's just nasty!!!" Drogan threw Brock off a cliff that appeared suddenly to the side of them. "I love my cliffy poo…" Drogan got odd looks from the other characters and yelled. "I didn't say that!!!"  
  
Then for some reason or another ((because we had a creative writing class at school today and I decided that I was going to try to piss the teacher off again)) One of Drogan's classmates fell out of the sky and landed on Ash and her friend. ((I hope so…)) Brock had died by this time.  
  
"You're the silliest person in the world!" Misty yelled stupidly, beating Kyla ((for that was her name)) over the head with a piece of dead fish. "Wait!" she yelled suddenly, "How did you get there? You're supposed to be Drogan!" She glanced over at Ash and the still blinded pikachu who were picking up their bottles of purple liquid. Turning back she said stupidly, "They're picking up their bottles of purple liquid!"  
  
At that very moment, a kid with really long, greasy, brown hair ran up and grabbed Kyla by the ear. Then he proceeded to attack the paper-mache turtle, that was SO much better then the Ice cream cone. "It's better!" he yelled before being blasted by a Starmie.  
  
"It's not yours you weirdo!" Drogan pulled Felix's hair and dragged him over to the cliff. She chucked him off and sent him careening to his doom.  
  
"Die Evil Felix who should be dead from falling off the lighthouse! I hate you so much!!!"  
  
Felix just screamed like a girl and died shortly after, landing on top of Brock.  
  
"Yeah! Now Felix is dead! We can all go about our lives now!" Misty danced around with Kyla, Ash and pikachu enjoyed their drinks, and Drogan was brought to court in two different murder cases.  
  
That brings our story to a close.  
  
The End!  
  
  
  
Ok. Sorry about that! I have to get out my weirdness before school otherwise it will rune my entire life! If I don't get to many flames and SOME of you like it, I might write another. Poor Ivan didn't appear in this one at all… *sniffle*  
  
Blood Beak: … Flame her! Flame her! She deserves it!  
  
*Bashes BB over the head* Shut your mouth! Anyway, PLEASE REVEW!!!  
  
Ivan: You forgot me again! Why do you always do that?! Sheesh!  
  
Sheaba: Why do you hang around this freak?! *grabs Ivan by the shirt collar and drags him away to go find the dead Felix* 


End file.
